Pichu the Red-nosed Reindeer
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Pichu was a misfit, with her strange, glowing red nose. All she wants is to fly like the rest of the Pokemon-reindeer. But when Christmas Eve turns out to be dangerously foggy with a hidden enemy lurking to ruin Christmas, it might just be up to her to make Christmas come this year. Holiday fic! (DISCONTINUED!)
1. Start of a Smashing Tale

**Hey guys! This is Warrior Kitty with my Christmas fic! Now, judging by the name of the title, you can tell what it's about. But, I'm putting my own twist to it. I hope it turns out good. Well, enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Start of a Smashing Tale 

Snow drifted from the cloudy sky and sprinkled along the land. It was winter and the holiday season has come. Many we're preparing for the upcoming Christmas. However, in the midst of a snow covered field, two pokemon trudged throw the white, powdery precipitation.

One of them, a gabite, sneezed and shook some snowflakes from her nose as the other, a mega absol, walked beside her, a candy cane frozen and stuck to her tongue.

"I told you not to eat that when it's in the 20's out here, Light." The gabite mumbled to the mega absol.

"Bu' i' mas so 'asty." The mega absol, Light, attempted to say.

"Ya should of waited." The gabite, that we know as Frost, said and rolled her eyes. The two continued to walk through the snowy field until they reached a tall tree with a small treehouse in it. Frost began to leap from branch to branch to get up with Light following behind.

Meanwhile, up in the treehouse, a sylveon and a vulpix sat in there. The vulpix sat, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and watched the sylveon as she attempted and failed to start a fire in a portable fire pit. The fairy type rubbed two sticks together in the logs, but just began to grow more and more aggravated when nothing would happen.

She sighed in annoyance and threw the sticks in the pit and slouched. "That's it! I can't get the stupid thing to start!" She snapped. The vulpix then opened her mouth and blew a Flame Thrower into the fire pit, creating a nice, warm fire.

"There!" The vulpix smiled.

"Ya know Mighty, why couldn't you have done that earlier when spent nearly ten minutes to get the fire up?" The sylveon asked.

Mighty shrugged. "It was amusing to watch you fail."

"Gee...thanks..."

The two's ears perked when the sound of foot steps sounded and Frost and Light entered the treehouse. "Hey guys!" The gabite greeted.

"Hey Frost! Hey Light!" Warrior Kitty and Mighty said in unison. The two newcomers settled down in other blankets that were laying around.

"So, why did you call us here again?" Frost asked curiously.

"Well, first, here's some hot chocolate that I made for us." Warrior Kitty said and passed out some mugs with the warm beverage.

"Ooooo! I 'ove shot 'ocola'!" Light said with her tongue still out. Finally having enough with her annoying attempts to speak, Frost took the mega absol's mug and dumped some of the hot chocolate on her face. Light began to yip in pain as the beverage stung her face and caused the candy cane to fall off her tongue. She pulled it back in and smiled at the gabite. "Thanks!"

"So, why are we here?" Mighty asked, bringing the subject back.

"Well, since christmas is on the way, I have a story that I thought up of and wanted to share it." Warrior Kitty explained. The other three perked up with interest at this news.

"Cool! A Christmas story!" Light smiled. "Let's hear it!" Frost and Mighty nodded in agreement and they leaned in to listen.

"Okay." Warrior Kitty pulled out a notebook and opened, beginning to read the story.

**(Page Break) **

_This is a tale, told at this time of year. _

_A classical legend, of a red-nosed reindeer. _

_But I'm taking a new approach, and presenting today._

_This is the story of a red-nosed reindeer, the Smash Bros way. _

Night spread across the sky and stars glistened here and there. The icy land of the North Pole was still and quiet as snow fell from the sky above. All was still and quiet, until seven figures flew across the sky. On was a yellow mouse, one a blue jackal, one a large orange dragon, one a small, blue turtle, one a green...reptile...thing with a flower on her back, one a white and purple cat-like creature, and the final one a pink puffball thing.

They soared across the sky, seaming to be in the middle of a race. "I'm winning this one!" The jackal said with determination.

"In your dreams, Lucario!" The turtle shouted. "I'll be the one winning."

Then, the mouse and the puffball flew past him. "Me and Jigglypuff will be winning this one!" The mouse called back to him.

"Outta the way!" The reptile with the flower shoved past them. "Ha! I'm the winner here!" She said cockily.

"The bunch of you are nothing but amatures." The cat said. "I'll be the champion." Just then, the dragon shoved past them all and flew ahead with great speed.

"You're old news, Mewtwo." He said, smirking. "We all know who the really victorious winner will be." He then propelled himself forward with the others flying after him.

Down on the icy landscape, a small, furry head poked from behind a rock and watched the pokemon fly across the sky. The pokemon then crawled out fully and stood on the top of the rock to get a better look. She was a mouse as well, but smaller and with larger ears and black fur that spiked out around her neck and a shorter tail that was also black.

The mouse smiled in excitement as she watched the others soar across the sky. "I'm gonna do it!" She whispered to herself. "I'm gonna join into their race at the last minute and surprise them all by winning! Then I'll be known as Pichu, the bestest flyer of all pokemon-reindeer in the North Pole. And maybe even Santa Mario would finally let me pull the sled with the others on Christmas Eve."

With her excited tone, her nose then began to glow a bright red, a unique feature that she was born with, but yet the most abnormal. Pichu shook her head and rubbed her nose, causing the glow to die down. She then got on all fours and looked into the sky, bracing her muscles for take off. Then, she summoned her magical power and pushed off her paws and began to run, taking flight into the sky.

Pichu went in the direction the other pokemon were racing in and used her speed to fly ahead of them. She looked back to see them now behind her and then looked forward to see the look-out tower, which was the finish line. Pichu's eyes shone with determination and she pushed herself forward.

The dragon, Charizard, saw the look-out tower ahead and smirked. _I got this race in the bag. _He said to himself and flapped his powerful wings and propelled forward at a surprising speed. However, his wings caused the sound of swishing air as they flapped, which was quite loud. As he got closer, the sound had caught Pichu's attention and she turned around suddenly, her red nose lighting up quite brightly.

The light was really bright, when she turned around, it shone right into Charizard's eye and caused him to yelp in surprise.

"Aaaahh! My eyes!" He shouted and skidded and stopped abruptly, crashing into Pichu. The two just floated there for a moment, stunned, but then the rest of the pokemon crashed into them and together, they all fell and landed in the snow.

The group groaned and began to sit up, shaking snow off their heads. "Why the hell did you stop?" Ivysaur snapped at Charizard.

"Some bright light shine in my eyes!" The dragon replied.

"A light?" Jigglypuff tilted her head. "Where did it come from? The look-out tower's light wasn't facing this way."

"I don't know," Charizard mumbled. "But it was red."

"Red light?" Mewtwo said. Just then, the red light began to shine again, this time from underneith Charizard's stomach. Recognizing it, Pikachu lowered his ears.

"Oh no..." He mumbled. Charizard got up from the ground, revealing Pichu laying there, her nose flickering slowly. The other pokemon narrowed their eyes and scowled at the little pokemon.

"I should've gussed." Lucario muttered, crossing his arms.

"Way to go, misfit!" Ivysaur snapped. "You ruined our race!"

Pichu sat up and lowered her eyes to the snowy ground. "I just wanted to fly like the rest of you guys." She mumbled.

"Well, look where that got us!" Charizard growled. "Because of your damn nose, we all crashed and now our race was ruined!" Pichu only closed her eyes and dropped her ears, her nose now going off at his words.

"Okay, guys." Pikachu said, standing next to his sister. "Don't be so hard on her. She just wanted to race with us, it isn't entirely her fault."

"Yeah, be a little more forgiving." Jigglypuff agreed.

"If she wanted to be on our good side, then she would know not to interfere with our training." Mewtwo said coolly. "That nose of her's is nothing but a burden. She won't fit in with us."

Pichu fliched at the hurtful words and tried not to let the tears spill from her eyes. Pikachu glared at the cat-like pokemon. Feeling the tension between them all, Squirtle hastily spoke in.

"Um, guys. I think we should head back to base. Mario would be wondering where we are." He said.

"Squirlte's right." Jigglypuff said. "Let's head back." The pokemon got to their feet and began to trudge back to where the base was. They all stayed quiet as they walked, not one speaking a word. Pichu kept her gaze to the ground.

Not only was her glowing red nose unique and unusual, the others say it's unnatural. When she was born and her nose first glowed, all the smasher-elves were concerned about her and doubted that they should let her join the pokemon-reindeer team. Sure, she was fast, but her nose was blinding and often caused problems, like what happened with the race.

Mario had thought about it too, but he didn't want to judge Pichu by her strange feature instead of her skills. So not to cause any upset with the pokemon-reindeers and smasher-elves, he had not used her to pull the sled on Christmas Eve nights, but had her wait, saying that when the time for her to fly will come, he'll know it.

But that didn't make Pichu feel all that better. The young smasher-elves would constantly make fun of her silly, glowing red nose. The pokemon-reindeer would leave her out and treat her bitterly, except for Jigglypuff, Squirtle, and her older brother, Pikachu.

Everyday, she would watch them train and fly in the sky, admiring their freedom and skill. She always felt left out, and it hurt her greatly.

_I just want to be like the rest of them. _

**This took long to type. So, this concludes the first chapter of my christmas fic! So, this was a little creative idea I thought of. Mario being Santa Claus, the other smashers being the elves, and the pokemon being reindeer. **

**So, I hope you all enjoyed reading and are interested in it so far. The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you all for reading and please leave a review! See ya! **


	2. Base: North Pole

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Base: North Pole 

Snow crunched on the ground as the pokemon-reindeer made their way back to the base. The large building stood in front of them. They kept walking, not saying a word, until a bright spotlight suddenly shone on all of them, causing them to stop in surprise.

A loud alarm started going off and then large guns came out and aimed at the group of pokemon-reindeer. They all huddled together in fright.

"Woah! Woah! It's okay!" Pikachu shouted frantically. "It's us!" On the top of the look-out tower, a soldier and a bounty hunter looked down at them.

"Oh, it's just the pokemon-reindeer." The bounty hunter said in realization. "Deactivate the guns Snake!"

"On it Samus!" The soldier replied and pressed many buttons. The guns then disappeared and the pokemon-reindeer relaxed and let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Samus called to them apologetically.

"It's okay!" Pikachu replied and he and the others began to walk to the entrance of the building. The two in the look-out tower watched them go and went back to what they were doing before, which was basically nothing. Samus pulled out a magazine named, _Weapons Weekly _and began to read it.

Snake looked at her and smirked. "Don't look now," He said seductively. "But I think there's a mistletoe above us. You know what that means." Without taking her eyes off the magazine, Samus stuck out her leg and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Snake groaned in pain and hunched over.

"I take that as a 'no'." He squeaked.

**(Page Break) **

Inside the large building, many Nintendo characters rushed around, working and creating many toys and fun things. This place, many have called it "Santa's Workshop", but these characters don't classify it that way. Here, they call this place, Base: North Pole. Since Christmas was nearing, all these characters, known as the smasher-elves rushed to get everything done.

In the midst of it all, a hylian clothed in a green tunic walked around, going over many things while being followed by a fox and a blue haired mercenary. The three walked up to a blue haired prince.

"Marth, Captain Falcon, how are the toys coming along?" The hylian asked.

"Perfectly fine." Marth replied. "So far, no machine has exploded." Just then, a loud booking sound was heard.

"It wasn't me!" A voice shouted.

Marth turned around and groaned in annoyance. "Damn, Roy! Not again!" As he walked away to scold the person who caused the explosion, Link sighed.

"What'd he blow up this time?" He asked. The fox, that we know as Fox, looked in the direction Marth walked to.

"The teddy bear maker." He replied. "Making that the...fifteenth one Roy destroyed since last Christmas."

"I'll get on Amazon and order a new one." The mercenary, Ike, said and got on his phone.

Link sighed again. "When will he learn? Alright," He then looked back down at his clipboard. "Where are the Pokemon-reindeer?"

"They're out training." Ike replied, still messing with his phone. "They should be on their way back now."

"Okay," Link scribbled something down on his clipboard and then looked over to something a distance away. "Pit! No eating the candy canes!" An angel, Pit, stopped licking the candy cane he was currently holding and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry!" He said and put it back in the mass of the other candy canes. The three continued to walk until they approached a blue bird, a blue hedgehog, and a blue robot, who were standing off to the side, drinking eggnog.

"Falco, Sonic, Mega Man, go stock up on the Pokemon-reindeers' food." Link ordered. "And check up on Pichu to make she's still in her stable."

Sonic groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah! As you can see, we're on break." Falco said and took another sip of his eggnog.

"Because I said so and I don't care if it's your break." Link said to them. "I'm manger here, so what I say goes."

"And we're assistant managers!" Fox added.

Ike leaned over to him. "Nobody cares."

"Yeah, I know." Fox sobbed and dropped his ears.

Falco sighed. "Fine! We'll go take care of the stupid pokemon!" He, Sonic, and Mega Man put down their eggnog and headed to where the stables are. Link, Fox, and Ike watched them go.

"I don't get why their always so difficult." Link muttered.

"Well, we can't change how a person acts." Ike replied. "If they choose to be dicks, then we can only let them be dicks." Another loud explosion suddenly sounded, causing the three to flinch. Fox turned to to where it came from.

"Roy blew up the convador belt to the model car maker." The pilot reported. "Making that the seventh he's destroyed."

"We must be Amazon's best customers." Ike mumbled, getting on his phone to order a new one.

**(Page Break) **

"They need to hire a personal vet if they want us to check up on the Pokemon-reindeer every five minutes." Falco muttered to himself, holding a sack that was labeled, _Poke Chow. _

"Well, the Pokemon-reindeer are pretty important, ya know, pulling the sled and all." Mega Man said matter-of-factly. "So it's required to make sure their in good health and all."

"Whatever." Falco mumbled. They three then opened the doors and entered the wooden stables where the Pokemon-reindeer stay. They stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"Alright, me and Mega Man will fill their food bowls." Falco said. "Sonic, go check on Pichu." Sonic nodded and headed to where the red-nosed electric type stays. Once her got there, he stopped dead and stared wide eyed at the empty stable, the little pokemon nowhere in sight.

"Aw crap!" He shouted and faced the other two, who looked back at him questioningly. "Pichu's not here!"

Falco dropped the sack on Poke Chow and Mega Man began to freak out.

"Oh no oh no oh no! This is bad! This is really, really, really bad!" The robot panicked. "WHAT DO WE DO!" Falco then slapped him.

"Calm down!" He snapped. "We're going to have to tell the others and search for her."

**(Page Break) **

Fox inserted three quarters into an eggnog machine. He, Link, and Ike stood next to it. Link was still checking things off on his clipboard while Ike spoke on his phone. "No, I don't want the bootleg teddy bear maker! I want the one you have on sail!" The mercenary said with annoyance. He waited a moment and spoke again. "What do you mean, 'you don't know what I'm talking about'? It says right on your website!" Another silence. "No! I don't want the ice machine that you're trying to up sell. Stop changing the subject!" Silence. "Wait, free teddy bear makers? Then I'll get one."

Ike waited and then slouched forward. "Of course, free plus tax. Why not." He said sarcastically. He then hung up the phone and sighed. "Mario had better raise my paycheck for this, I'm getting sick of these delivery services."

"Trust me, we all want one for what we put up with." Link agreed. Fox banged against the eggnog machine, which didn't give him the three beverages he wanted.

"Stupid thing ate my quarters!" He then kicked it and three bottles of warm eggnog shot out of the slots and smacked him right in the face. Ike and Link picked their bottles off the ground and opened them, drinking the eggnog inside. As Fox got up and opened his bottle, Sonic came running toward them. He skidded to a stop and crashed into the pilot, causing the vulpine to spill hot eggnog on his face.

As Fox hopped around, yipping in pain repeatedly, Link and Ike looked at the panicked hedgehog. "What's wrong?" The hylian asked, drinking some of his eggnog.

Sonic looked at him with alarmed eyes. "Pichu's missing!" He shouted. Link did a spit take, squirting more hot eggnog on Fox's face.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" He demanded. Falco and Mega Man then came running up.

"She's not in the stables!" Mega Man said frantically. "She's nowhere!"

"That's not good." Ike mumbled.

"Tell some of the other smashers and split up to find her." Link ordered the three. "Search all over building and make sure nothing is destroyed and and that no one is horribly injured or dead!"

Just then, the entrance to the building opened and the Pokemon-reindeer entered, Pichu following behind with her head down. The group sighed in relief.

"Well, we found out that she snuck out again." Falco said.

"She's the troublemaker, and stubborn." Ike mumbled.

"Even when she knows not to sneak out without telling anyone." Link said. "I always knew something about her isn't good. That nose of her's could be my proof."

Far off, Pichu's strong ears heard what the group was talking about and sighed. _No one likes me. Why can't I just fit in? _Once the pokemon reached the stables, Mewtwo turned to face them.

"Okay, we can retry our race for tomorrow's race." He said then stared coldly at Pichu. "With no more interruptions." The little pokemon lowered her ears and her nose began to glow slowly.

"Hm, freak." Charizard muttered while looking down at her. "C'mon! I'm starving!" The rest opened the door and began to enter the stables, but Pichu stopped. Her brown eyes and her nose shined brightly.

_I'll show them that I'm capable of being part of the Pokemon-reindeer team! _She said to herself in determination and bounded away. _I'll do anything to prove myself! _

**As always, no good can come from this... Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


End file.
